kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Toxictangent/Fall 2015 Progress Log
Event Operations Event Roster and Equipment: ' equip.JPG|Fall 2015 Equipment Inventory dd.JPG|Fall 2015 Destroyer Roster cl.JPG|Fall 2015 Light Cruiser Roster ca.JPG|Fall 2015 Heavy Cruiser Roster cvl.JPG|Fall 2015 Standard/Light Carrier Roster bb.JPG|Fall 2015 Battleship Roster ' Day 1 (18/11/15) The event starts in just over an hour. I'm not sure how prepared I can say that I am because I've seen some other accounts of people who NEET their way to mid-game fleets and equipment despite starting at around the same time as I did. Though I'm glad that I found out about the event a month ago so that I could start researching, stockpiling and training my fleet. I'm pleased to say that I have about twice the amount of my soft cap which is always reassuring. My fleet is as prepared as I can get them to be at this stage, so I have no regrets. I even got my friend into it, which is nice so I have someone to talk about the game with. Event goals: 1. Nab some event only ships (Akizuki!) 2. Clear E1 and E2 at least. 3. Farm for rare ship drops. (TBD) After the event started, I was able to clear the boss once before going to bed. The event isn't looking that bad so far! I have a bad premonition though... Day 2 (19/11/15) Today was a productive day, as I managed to clear the rest of E-1 with the CTF! Main Fleet: Akagi Kai, Hiryuu Kai, Junyou Kai, Chitose Kou, Fusou Kai, Yamashiro Kai Things aren't looking too bad at all. The fleet seems ok though I've been getting less than stellar drops. I completed E-1 in 8 runs, which is great! Notable drops included Kinugasa and Uzuki. I managed to start E-2 a little, but only brought the TP bar down by 18 points. I'll equip drum canisters and try again tomorrow. My resources are still looking ok, and buckets wise I am doing well. I stayed up till late to get Satsuki and Mikazuki to Kai though, to accommodate the map branching mechanisms that the event demanded (Reports on Jintsuu + Satsuki + Mikazuki taking the fleet to an easier route). Day 3 (20/11/15) I cleared E-2 with a lighter fleet today, and it really took a toll on my buckets and resources. I feel like I was slightly underequipped for this map but also that it could've been worse. Thank goodness for the leveling I did! Main Fleet: Jintsuu Kai, Yuudachi Kai, Hibiki Kai, Shigure Kai, Satsuki Kai, Mikazuki Kai I equipped my drum barrels and set out to clear the map. After 11 runs this time, with 4 reaching the boss node and depleting the TP bar by 36 points a piece, E-2 was cleared. This one really had me worried from time to time as the night battle frequently taiha'd one of my ships, forcing me to retreat. However, compared to the other nodes the boss was a piece of cake. It was also thankful that I had the support expedition for the boss. I couldn't put much of a dent in the light carrier demon, but at this point I was just glad to clear. I even got an unbuildable ship Tanikaze, which is nice! Then I decided to start E-3... This was the bad premonition I'd felt earlier. This map is awful. To start with, I needed to use a combined fleet comprised mainly of destroyers and light cruisers to even start the map. It was just like another transport run, but with 300 TP on the gauge this time. It was so annoying watching 1 or 2 of my ships get wrecked at node D and H before the boss. As of now, I have not reached the boss yet. The PT imps are also very annoying. I couldn't put a dent in them at all and they proceeded to wreck my heavy cruisers. I am staying clear of that node. Turns out Akitsumaru and CAVs can help to secure a safer route, so I tried a couple of LSCs to get her. I did, but also at the cost of a Ryuujou for way too much resources. My resources have taken a beating due to my wasted support expeditions (you can't not send one to the boss... what if you fleet makes it?) and my bucket count is plummeting. Much salt. Things that I will try tomorrow: Chiyoda-A for AP at the boss (If I even get there!) Bring in Fusou for BBV? Try dealing with the PT Imps after bugs. Post Event Debriefing The other admirals were right on the money when they said that I wouldn't clear the event... The pre-boss node always managed to taiha at least one of my ships, and the node support expedition quickly became a resource sink as they also did not show up during that particular node. Oh well. I gave up clearing E-3 and decided to farm in E-1 for Ooyodo. Around 80 sorties later there was none in sight and the event had completed. Despite my disappointment, I gained a lot of experience in how events work, and snagged a few trophy DDs along the way. I welcome Hamakaze, Kawakaze, Tanikaze, Uzuki and Suzuya to my naval base. Some desperate LSC in the middle of the event snagged me an Akitsumaru, which was good for the branching but eventually also became a liability as she was sortieing in her level 1 state, making her vulnerable to damage. Also, there was no added Reppuu mule bonus as her pre-kai form can't carry planes... Now that I know how events work, I can plan my moves for Winter 2016: 1. Don't frontline: It was really risky jumping in on the first day, which is something that only veterans and analysts are supposed to do as they can provide the information they've gathered to those that need them (rookie admirals like me). I guess I was too excited about the event and decided to pitch in a try. I should have used that day to do last minute leveling and resource stockpiling. 2. Research ahead: If I knew which battle the event was going to be based on, I could've prepared earlier by leveling the ships that took part in that historical battle, as the developers are likely to include better branching when they are used. I managed to get Satsuki and Mikazuki ready in time, but their stats were still lacking compared to my mainstay destroyer squadron at the time. 3. Modernise: My fleet was relatively unmodernised in stats, which began to show in E-3 where I got wrecked easily and didn't deal enough damage in return. I'll definitely make sure that my ships are at least 4 stars in modernisation level before sending them to event operations. Category:Blog posts